


殺死你的溫柔毫不致命

by Herusa



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum, Just My Luck (2006), Star Trek RPF
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Oliver Thredson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega!Jake Hardin, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega倒霉蛋發情PWP來一發。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha！Oliver／Omega！Jake

Jake打開找工作用的報紙，第一眼就看到某診所徵求診所助理，對學歷沒什麼要求每個月卻可以賺到8500多塊，所以Jake簡略掃描完報上的工作後，就打了電話給這家診所希望可以面試。

 

接電話的人是一位聲音低沈的男人，他叫Jake現在立刻馬上就去上班，因為診所缺人到要醫生自己接電話。掛掉電話後，Jake放空三秒，換上衣服就走出去，果然不出所料的被車子駛過濺起的水潑了一身。

 

跌跌撞撞的到了診所，前台一個人都沒有，Jake放輕腳步走進去，敲了敲主診醫師房間的門再推開，裡面只有一個人，而且他整個人還向椅背後靠，仰望天花板吞雲吐霧。

 

男人撣了下煙灰，閑著的手指向大木桌前。

 

「嗨，Jake嗎？」

  
「嗯。你是...？」

 

醫生微笑，吐了口煙：「Dr. Oliver Thredson。今天立刻上班沒問題？」

 

「沒沒沒！謝謝Dr. Thredson！」

  
「叫Oliver就可以。」

 

醫生臉上的笑意變得更濃。

 

 

【後面的劇情不重要】

 

過了半年，覺得差不多可以下手時，醫生邀請他的診所小助理到他家：「今晚下班去我家喝兩杯怎樣？」

 

「嗯？好。」

 

Oliver在酒裡下了迷藥，等一下剝皮的時候，他不希望可愛的小助理受太多苦。喝完紅酒後Jake倒在沙發，過了半小時後慢慢醒過來，迷惘的瞪住Oliver，身子熾熱起來。

 

媽的發情期。

 

沒有人知道為什麼事情的走向會變成這樣。

 

變得酥軟的Jake整個人幾乎都掛在Oliver身上，眼淚在眼眶裡打轉，笨拙的咬住Alpha的嘴唇。Oilver體內的Alpha基因在叫囂，管他媽的Omega意願，眼前這個人顯然是要放開姿態求操吧。

 

在心裡掙扎了好一陣子後，Oliver把礙事的眼鏡隨手甩到地上，一手扶著Jake敏感的腰，一手撩開T裇在背上撫摸，牙齒忙著在脖子上留下印記。感受到異於自己體溫在自己身上輕撫，Jake說出小聲到幾乎聽不到的句子。喉嚨的微小震動令Oliver放開口，他不解的注視Jake，對方閉上眼豁出去大叫：「我想...我想Oliver標記我！」

 

Jake想要Oliver的標記。

 

一個Omega主動要被Alpha標記。

 

Jake自己主動翻身，Oliver的身前就是那個挺翹的屁股，Jake有點緊張的回頭，努力注視Alpha的表情，很怕那個自己朝思暮想的男人不理他。刻劃在基因上的獸性噴薄而出，其實Jake不主動Oliver也會找機會強姦自己的助手，天知道醫生有多渴望他的小助理的肉體！

 

「翻回來，我要看你的表情。」

 

打從心底裡懼怕Alpha的Omega乖乖聽話轉身，雙腿自然而然的搭在Oliver肩上，雙手抓住兩邊的臀肉把已經被體液浸得濕透肉穴撐開，擺出淫蕩的姿勢。

 

Oliver大怒，壞心眼的打了Jake的翹屁股幾下：「你到底跟幾個Alpha睡過？是不是每次都擺這姿勢！」覺得委屈的Jake哭起來，任由淚水流過臉頰落床上，搖頭，見Oliver沒反應又說：「這是...第一次...我只是想你標記我！」

 

那真是真誠的獻身呢。看Jake浸在眼淚裡的藍眼睛！

 

「乖，別哭了。我只是逗逗你而已，想看你哭。」指腹劃過眼角，Oliver溫柔的吻住對方的唇。被Oliver這樣吻一吻的Jake又開始哭，他以為只是自己的一廂情願，其實不是。

 

「再哭的話我就要你用按摩棒玩自己。」

 

聽到Oliver的話後Jake立刻咬住下唇忍住抽泣，醫生微笑，把兩根手指插進幾乎可以滴水的後穴裡，Jake處男穴很緊緻，腸肉絞住Oliver的手指。放心，很快就不是處男了。讓Jake習慣了再緩緩進入，摸到凸起來的一點，身下的人因快感而發出了很好聽的呻吟。

 

Jake雙手抱住Oliver的脖子在人家耳邊呼氣：「Oli...Oliver....啊...」

 

「操！」

 

Alpha猛地抽出兩根手指，牽出一條絲，Jake的後穴因為突然的空虛而不斷蠕動。Oliver興致來了突然又不想立刻滿足Jake，於是就托起Jake的翹臀，舌頭舔著穴口的周圍，再戳進去 模仿抽插的動作進出。

 

「啊啊...好舒服....Oliver快點操我..」

 

Jake閉上眼，雙手抓住Oliver的手想拉開，可是發情中的人滿身軟趴趴的連站起來的力氣都沒有，Oliver壞心眼的吸吮穴口，Jake哭著放手。兩人相連的地方傳來水聲，Jake用手臂擋住自己的眼，一切都被Oliver看在眼內。

 

Oliver調整好姿勢，把已經硬到發痛的分身用手扶好，慢慢插進渴求已久的穴裡。順便觀賞那個小小的穴口怎麼被自己的頭部撐開，一點一點的把粗長的肉棒吞下。

 

Jake雙腳主動勾住Oliver的腰，雙手緊緊抓住床單和枕頭，口裡叫著他老闆的名字。Oliver的心臟有點受不了，這樣的Jake還要殺掉嗎？

 

答案是不。

 

Oliver擺動腰身，開闢緊緻的腸道， 一下一下的用力挺進深處，敏感點被對方硬得像石頭的頂端撞擊，Jake雜亂無章的哭喊Oliver的名字。「啊..Oliver...我不行....嗯...」

 

「別吵。」Alpha伸出兩根手指在Omega口裡攪動靈敏的小舌頭，Jake在指節上咬出幾個牙痕。缺少呻吟的聲音的房間裡就只剩下肉體撞擊的聲音和噗滋噗滋的水聲，Jake的臉上浮現紅暈，滿身都是好看的粉紅色。

 

「現在才覺得害羞嗎？我的Omega。」

 

然後Oliver注意到一直被冷落的胸前已完全挺立的兩點，拔出Jake口裡的手指，摸到胸前。食指指腹輕輕撫摸敏感的乳首，想到以後可以在這裡喝到Jake產的奶，就變得更加興奮，陰莖在Jake體內漲大一圈。

 

「不要！！不要...嗚..Oliver..你把我塞滿了...Oli.....」Jake顫抖著弓起身子，射了在自己的腹上。Oliver把腹上的白濁舔乾淨，看著雙眼上吊粗喘著的Omega下意識微笑，然後決定換個姿勢。拔出肉棒把Jake翻身讓他趴在床上，而Jake，自動自覺的做出跪趴的姿勢。

 

Oliver欺身，在Jake耳邊說了句話，壞心眼的用龜頭在入口磨蹭輕戳，隱約看到水光且有點紅腫的小穴開開合合，像是要把肉棒吸進去一樣。Jake輕聲喊了Alpha的名字，搖搖屁股，想要Oliver填滿自己。

 

「操死你！」

 

說罷Oliver用力操進飢渴的穴裡，還擠出了一點汁水，Jake覺得自己幾乎可以用後面描繪Oliver那又粗又硬的形狀。大開大合的用力操了幾下後，Oliver站起來調整了自己的姿勢，再用雙手掰開兩片臀肉，由上而下的抽插撞擊。這個姿勢令Oliver進入得更深，頂到生殖腔入口的兩片濕透的唇肉。Jake覺得自己已經不會呼吸了，眼前這個有如性愛之神的男人如果是代表情慾的惡魔，自己一定會毫不猶豫的把屁股賣掉。

 

至於Oliver，覺得是時候要標記Jake了。兩根手指頭撫摸頸後的腺體，然後趁Jake還在叫床的時候把腺體咬破，注入自己的信息素，告訴全世界這個人都是我的。被標記後的那一刻空虛感如浪潮般捲起Jake，整個人如斷線的木偶般失去力氣。Jake含著Oliver的肉棒慢慢翻身，面對Alpha然後張開手，Oliver捏住Jake的下巴狠狠咬住嘴唇，下身繼續抽動。

 

「如果你不喜歡這樣我們就不做了好嗎？」醫生邊操小助理邊問，臉不紅氣不喘地。

 

「啊、嗯...不行呢..因為我喜歡你...啊！」

 

Oliver硬生生的頂開Jake生殖腔，過多的快感使Jake只能躺著粗喘讚嘆做Oliver的Omega真好，唾液沿嘴角流下，雙眼蓄滿淚水，彷彿再輕碰一下就會使這個可愛的Omega大哭。

「快點射進來..Oli 我愛你。」

 

得到Jake的允許，Oliver把陰莖整根抽出再用力沒入，把Jake的屁股撞到泛紅。陰莖在Jake的生殖腔裡成結，滾燙的精液灌滿Jake的子宮，等結退了之後，醫生狠狠的打了Jake的屁股。而消耗過多體力的Jake昏睡過去，幾乎一點反應都沒有。Oliver簡單清理Jake肚子上的精液，用連住鎖鏈的腳銬把纖細的腳裸鎖起，自己走出房間。

 

裸露上半身的男人在冰箱裡找到一塊牛排，調好醬汁開始烹煮。

 

Jake吸了一下鼻子，翻過身躺在床上接過Oliver煮好的牛肉和水，看著天花板，隨口說：「Oliver負責任..」

 

「不會，事實上我已經有男朋友了。」

 

「啊.......？」Jake猛地抬頭，對上Oliver冷漠的眼神，蔚藍的眼睛又蓄滿淚水。醫生拾起地上的眼鏡戴上，微笑：「騙你的。傻，我們已經是合法伴侶了。」Jake破涕為笑，自覺的向Oliver湊去。他摸著Jake柔軟的頭髮抽煙，煙圈在空中散開，腦中描繪出他倆的未來。

 

Jake低著頭，一言不語，然後輕聲道：「我怕你嫌棄我、不喜歡我...」

 

「我會用自己證明這不是鬧著玩的。」

 

沈重的承諾一字一字敲打Jake的心臟。

 

「衣冠禽獸。不過，現在和你結婚我也願意。」

 

「我想問你一個問題。操自己的男朋友算是強姦嗎？」

 

「算算算..唔...又開始了..」身體熱起來，發情期還沒結束呢。Jake把牛肉都掃到口裡，Oliver哭笑不得。

 

【後日談】

 

醫生在Jake面前跪坐，Jake的褲子被Oliver暴力地扯下。

 

「喂。」

  
「嗯？」

  
「我懷上了..是個女孩子。」

 

「什！！麼！！！」

 

Oliver暗暗沈醉在自己是一個神射手的事實裡。

 

「所以，對我好一點吧。我去喝點茶，你先跪在這裡。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 診所缺人，是因為醫生殺掉了。


	2. 番外

Oliver推開門，從外面探頭進房間，看著站在床邊給女兒唱搖籃曲的Jake輕聲問：「Jake，Lauren睡了嗎？」Jake伸出食指放到唇上搖頭，然後指著嬰兒床裡抱著布偶頻臨熟睡邊緣的女兒朝著Oliver微笑。

 

多麼美麗的畫面啊，那個專屬自己的Omega，那個心思細膩的天使在床邊照顧他們的女兒。

 

想到標記Jake那天，Alpha的基因在血液裡就變得興奮難耐地翻騰，Jake聞到身後那陣不自然的信息素咬著牙根轉過頭狠瞪Oliver這個不知羞恥的在散發味道的人，似是想要在他身上燒出一個洞。

 

Jake在Lauren額上留吻，走出房間順便帶上門輕掩。他從只開著床頭小的房間走到充滿光線的地方時Oliver發現他胸前比較深色的布料後目光就離不開了。「你在幹嘛！」Jake用埋怨的語氣問，他能感覺到自己的褲子已經濕了一點，雙腿發軟連站都站不直，卻絲毫未覺自己連衣服都濕了。

 

Oliver把Jake推到沙發上掀起他的衣服，二話不說就往乳首咬下去，漲痛的感覺如雷電般刺進Jake腦裡，剛剛過於專注照顧女兒的他沒注意到自己漲奶了。Oliver不斷吸吮著Jake的奶，甜美的母乳是Oliver最喜歡的毒品，那種似是回到母親懷抱的觸感使他著迷並上癮。

 

「Oliver......」Jake捧著丈夫的頭輕聲喘息，他不想吵醒他們可愛的女兒，但是懷孕中跟產後的身體太敏感了，本能的反應驅使他這樣做。Oliver的舌尖舔舐他的Omega可口的茱萸，接住流下來的奶，從下乳舔到乳尖，在他身上留下色情的水痕。

 

Jake也不是不知道自己丈夫的性癖，只是不習慣而已。Oliver用手搓揉Jake因為要哺乳而微微隆起的胸，試圖擠出更多的奶水，Jake有氣無力地拍開對方不安份的手，說：「你再吸寶寶就沒東西喝了。」

 

這時Oliver才戀戀不捨的放開口，剛好Lauren又哭了，Jake用怪責的眼神看了丈夫一眼，決定先處理好孩子再去換衣服。

 

Oliver反覆舔了下唇幾下。

 

真的要好好珍惜這樣的Jake Hardin。


End file.
